Gilda/Gallery
Season one Griffon the Brush Off Gilda sees Pinkie Pie for the first time S1E05.png|Gilda seen for the first time. Gilda Stare S1E5.png|Gilda looking down at Pinkie Pie. Gilda whats up S1E05.png|Gilda landing on the ground. Gilda showing off S1E05.png|Gilda being awesome. Gilda giving Rainbow Dash a hug S1E5.png|Pinkie Pie, Gilda and Rainbow Dash. Gilda surprised at Rainbow Dash S1E5.png|Gilda seems surprised. Dash and Gilda starting singing the chant S1E5.png|Rainbow Dash and Gilda starting singing the chant. Gilda near spinning Rainbow Dash S1E5.png|Rainbow Dash is into it. Gilda... not so much. Dash and Gilda dancing S1E5.png|(arm wiggle) Gilda pose id S1E5.png|Gilda not liking Pinkie Pie's laughing. Gilda opens her wings S1E05.png|Gilda talking to Rainbow Dash. Gilda sees Pinkie Pie S1E05.png|Gilda doesn't approve of Pinkie. A lame-o. A steel soldier. Rainbow Dash and Gilda having fun S1E5.png|Dash and Gilda having fun like old times. Gilda Talking About the Old Times S1E5.png|Gilda likes oldschool. Rainbow Dash and Gilda DENIED S1E5.png|Brohoof... DENIED! Pinkie Pie trampoline S1E5.png|Gilda finding a bothersome pink pony going to great heights of lame. Dash wins the race S01E05.png|Rainbow and Gilda dashing to a cloud. Dash wins S1E5.png|Arguing over who won first. Rainbow Dash and Gilda argue S1E5.png|Come on, I totally beat you. Pinkie Pie Balloons S1E5.png|Pinkie Pie is a good friend saying Rainbow Dash won! Told you I won S01E05.png|Come on dude, I totally beat you! Another Race S01E05.png|Pinkie Pie butting in. Gilda lags behind S01E05.png|I won't yield to steel soldiers. Gilda about to pop Pinkie Pie's balloons S1E05.png|Buzz off, steel soldier. Gilda popping balloons S1E05.png|Pop goes the balloons, down goes the pony. Dash wins again S01E05.png|Eh, you made it. Rainbow Dash and Gilda Shock S1E5.png|Shuddered. Gilda telling Pinkie S01E05.png|Hey, Pinkie, come here. Gilda "Get lost" S1E05.png|Can't you take get lost for an answer? Anyone other than Rainbow Dash is a steel soldier! Gilda "buzz off!" S01E05.png|Gilda doesn't like it when Pinkie is around. Gilda on cloud evil stare S1E05.png|Gilda staring down at Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash 'later' S1E05.png|Catch you later, Dash. Gilda is up to no good S1E5.png|What do I see here? Gilda has an evil idea S1E5.png|(Ting) Evil Idea. Gilda's tail touches Granny Smith's nose S1E5.png|Ooh, what is this? Granny Smith rattler S1E05.png|''Ahhh!'' Gilda among the vegetables S1E5.png|"Dis stuff ain't fresh, dude!" Gilda after playing a joke on Granny Smith S1E05.png|Ahaha got her good! Disaster is about to strike S1E05.png|Fluttershy leading some ducks. Fluttershy collides with Gilda S1E05.png|Trying to reason with the griffon. Gilda roaring at Fluttershy S1E5.png|Gilda roars at Fluttershy. Gilda apparently can't be reasoned with. Fluttershy Upset S1E5.png|Gilda's so mean, she's scaring poor Fluttershy. No pony likes Gilda S1E05.png|No-pony likes Gilda. Pinkie Pie 'That Meanie!' S1E5.png|"That filthy, rotten, nasty meanie-pants!" Gilda & Pinkie about to shake hands S1E05.png|Put it there, Pinkie. Gilda getting zapped S1E05.png|Shocked by hoof buzzer. Gilda Anatomy S1E5.png|Pinkie Pie helping us see the inside of a Griffon. Pinkie zapping Gilda S1E05.png|Messed up feathers. Gilda don't wanna hear it S1E5.png|Pinkie just wants to make you feel good. Gilda is freaked S1E5.png|You steel soldiers. Always poking into my business. Gilda knows what you're up to S1E5.png|"I'll be watching you." Pinkie Pie's eyes pop out S1E05.png|Gilda thinking - "How is it that her eyeballs do not fall out of their sockets?" Gilda is not amused S1E05.png|Gilda is unamused. Gilda forced smile S01E05.png|Showing a forced smile. Gilda vanilla lemon drop prank S1E05.png|Gilda after eating a vanilla lemon drop. Gilda Pinkie Pie marshmallow roast S1E05.png|Roasted Marshmallows! Gilda thumb S1E5.png|The nerve. Gilda excited for presents S01E05.png|Gilda happy for Presents! Gilda opens her gift S1E05.png|She unwraps the gift. SNAKES! S1E5.png|Sproing!!! Snakes make Gilda's feathers fluffy S1E05.png|Gilda with poofy feathers. Applejack and Rarity laugh at spitting snakes prank S01E05.png|Silly tuft of fur and feathers. Gilda whacking Spike S1E5.png|Move aside, dragon. Gilda blew candles S1E05.png|A genuine Gilda smile. Spike eating the cake S1E5.png|Try some, it's good. Gilda is mad S1E05.png|Gilda is starting to lose her cool. Rainbow Dash talking to Gilda S1E05.png|Try this out, Gilda. It feels great. Rarity scared by Gilda S1E5.png|Aww, poor Rarity. But it's Gilda's turn. Gilda Slip S1E5.png|Slippery Gilda blind folded. Gilda mustache S1e05.png|Frosted feathers. Gilda snaps red background speed lines S1E05.png|Gilda snaps after being pranked by Rainbow Dash. Gilda loses her cool S1E05.png|Gilda yells at everypony. Gilda after snapping S1E05.png|This picture perfectly shows Gilda's wings. Gilda pointing at Pinkie S1E5.png|You, Pinkie Pie! This was all your fault! Gilda accuses Pinkie Pie S1E05.png|Pinkie Pie won't rest until she turns me into a fool! Gilda talks to Pinkie Pie S1E05.png|I won't let her! Gilda hugs Rainbow Dash S1E05.png|Being cool's all that matters... to me. Gilda grabbing Rainbow Dash S01E05.png|I don't give a doodle about anyone else. Gilda 'Cmon Dash, we're bailing' S1E05.png|Steel soldiers aren't cool... Real ones are. Gilda tells Rainbow Dash they're leaving S1E05.png|Come on, Dash. Let's split. Gilda wants Rainbow Dash to leave with her S1E05.png|I said, we're done here, Dash. Gilda thinks Rainbow Dash is lying S1E05.png|You're bluffing. Gilda surprised S1E05.png|"You're not the Rainbow Dash that I remember, steel soldier! STEEL SOLDIER!" Gilda "no way" S01E05.png|Did she just fall asleep? Gilda raises a claw S1E05.png|Don't disappoint me. Gilda blaming Pinkie S1E5.png|No pointing fingers, Gilda. Rainbow Dash confronts Gilda S1E05.png|I guess we aren't really friends after all. Rainbow yelling at Gilda S1E5.png|You're a hoodlum, Gilda. And a thug. Gilda looks at Rainbow Dash S1E05.png|You dare turn me down? Gilda's gonna blow S1E5.png|Urrgh! Gilda talks back to Rainbow Dash S1E05.png|I thought you were my friend. Gilda pouting S1E5.png|She's cute when she's angry. Not really. Gilda points at Rainbow Dash S1E05.png|Now Gilda, pointing claws isn't nice. Gilda isn't pleased S1E5.png|"You're a steel soldier now, Rainbow Dash! A STEEL SOLDIER!" Gilda leaves S1E5.png|Look's like that's the last we'll ever see of Gilda. Gilda scares Pinkie Pie S01E05.jpg Merchandise SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Gilda figurine My Little Pony Cloudsdale Set.png Chaos is Magic poster.jpg Category:Character gallery pages